


Cold Vengeance

by FreeArchive



Series: words are timeless and unfinished [10]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, F/F, Minor Character Death, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:21:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: After a masked assassin kills her sister, Weiss vows to avenge. Along with her two bodyguards, she has to navigate through the mystery of who the Red Assassin is and why they kill who they do.{Bee's Schnees}{Weiss x Yang x Blake}{DISCONTINUED}
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long
Series: words are timeless and unfinished [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131701
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE: THIS IS AN **ABANDONED** AND **UNFINISHED** WORK.
> 
> I am archiving what I have written with no intention of completion. Of course the future may change but for now, please enjoy what is here

Weiss ducked as a burst of bullets exploded into the wall behind her. Holding back her panic, she fled along behind the crates, wood cracking as her attackers kept firing. The night sky glowed behind her, bathed in red and fire. The moon shone brightly, the cracks glinting sharply with such clarity Weiss knew something was happening. It was a sign. 

“Miss!” 

Weiss almost fired by pure instinct but managed to not when she saw the two figures running towards her. Biting back an angry snap, she turned her gaze back towards the attackers. They were sure to be coming. 

“I was almost  _ killed _ ,” Weiss muttered angrily, setting the barrel of her weapon down on the low wall. “I don’t pay the two of you for nothing.” 

The nearest one, the lean dark haired sniper, just sniffed and readied her rifle. Her partner, the tall blonde brawler, leaned an assault rifle against her shoulder. These two, different as night was from day: Yin and Yang. She didn't know their real names but their reputation was enough for her to hire them. Seasoned guns for hires with a strong sense of justice. Competent enough to help her with her mission. 

“Not sure why you came with us,” the blonde one known as Yang smirked. “Not many rich heiresses waste and risk their lives fighting what they could have hired help dispose of.” 

Weiss shot her a look. “I've been trained by the greatest combat instructors in both the art of firearms and blades. I am more than capable of taking care of myself.” She shifted her gun so it aimed towards the corner. “Besides, my sister would mock me if I had to hire people to save her.” 

“She sounds fun,” Yin shrugged. 

“Capable, huh? Then what are we for?” 

Weiss smiles. “ _Please_. I'm not so cocky to run in here alone.” 

Yang snorted. “Righto, boss. Lead the way.” 

Weiss half-laughed, leaping over the box. At the exact same time, a man ran around the corner, a gun in his arms. She shot him right between the eyes. 

Yang whistled through her teeth and Weiss smirked. “I'd be glad to.” 

Inside the warehouse was dark and gloomy. High stacks of stored goods gave the trio plentiful cover as they silently weaved their way through. They were searching for where her sister was being kept. 

Yin and Yang were silent beside her. Each movement was carefully planned and they executed the guards with ease. For all Weiss’ talk of being capable, she was plenty glad the couple were with her. 

Voices came from up ahead. Signalling to the others they knew to move forward. 

Winter sat in the centre of the warehouse in a solid wood chair, her limbs lashed with rope. Her expression was neutral, a little bored even but Weiss knew her well enough to see the slight gleam of annoyance in her eyes. The trickle of blood from her lip was ample reason. 

“ _Winter_ , Winter Schnee,” a man paced around her, a mask covering his face. “It's  _ delightful _ to have you here. You  must  know why.” 

Winter cast a cold eye up at him. “Please tell me that you are more original than “I'm a Schnee and you want a ransom” because _trust me_ , it is overdone. Your pathetic little scheme will be fruitless.” 

Sharp and snappy, you didn't __ want to waste her time. Winter was a “get the job done person”. 

The man slammed his hands down on the arms of her chair and bared his teeth. 

“Shut up!” he snapped, leaning into her face. “You don't get to talk to me like that! Not while I have you here!” Something in his face darkened. “You have no choice in what happens. I could shoot you between the eyes and you couldn't stop me.” 

Winter’s face didn't change, not even when he pulled a gun on her. He stepped back, letting the barrel rest against her forehead. 

Weiss snapped her fingers at Yin. She'd let it go too far. Winter might not be afraid but she herself certainly was. Her heart was beating frantically on her throat. Then she noticed her sister’s hands twisting rapidly behind her. 

As usual. 

“Are you threatening me? Like I said, overdone. It never ends well.” 

The man started to get angry now. The way his lips curled and his hand shook. The _hand_ holding the gun. 

Yin was lined up, her sniper rifle aiming true. Yang was close but watching their back. Weiss nodded at Yin to go ahead once she had the clear shot. 

And the moment he twisted to snarl, she did. 

Winter ducked her head. The man didn't even get the chance to scream. The impact of the bullet sent him crashing to the ground, his eyes wide and glassing quickly. Winter stood up, shrugging off the ropes like they were nothing. 

“Took your time,” she shrugged, though she had an affectionate smile as she looked towards them. “I had everything under control.” 

Weiss stepped out, rolling her eyes. “Because a gun to the head is  _ under control _ .” 

Winter ruffled her hair with a laugh, one of the rare displays of affection. “Please, Weiss. I was letting him think he was in control. I was ready to knock him to the ground the moment he moved.” 

Knowing Winter that was probably quite true. Her sister, like her—probably better if she was being honest—was capable of wielding firearms and advanced martial arts. 

Yin and Yang scanned the area. “We need to move. His friends will be along soon and we'd better be out by then.” 

Weiss nodded. She tugged a handgun out of her holster and tossed it at Winter. Winter caught it easily. 

“Hope you aren't rusty,” she winked. 

Winter laughed, accepting the ammo passed to her. “Me? Have you met me, Weiss Schnee?” The gun reloaded with a click. “I'm never rusty.” 

“Lovely chat you guys are having but  _ we need to move _ .” Yin’s voice was urgent which got them all moving. 

The warehouse was large but they knew where they were going now. They only needed to get out and to their car. The four were silent as they ducked and weaved their way out. 

Guards rushed around, yelling to each other angrily. But the four slid by them in silence. 

The shipyard was dark and full of containers, making for easy cover as they fled. She couldn’t help but smile. It was smooth sailing from here forth. Just around this corner and- 

“Oh, lookie here,” a sweet voice purred. 

Weiss whipped around to see someone sitting on top of a container, legs crossed and head tilted. She couldn't see their face from within a deep red hood. There was no marking on their clothes that indicated White Fang but she was on her guard. 

Weiss raised her gun. “Guys, keep moving. Slowly.” They were so close! Their escape-car was just metres away! 

Yin and Yang shuffled to her shoulders and together they all stepped back. 

The one on top of the container laughed gently. They leapt, turning a front flip. Weiss fired on instinct. 

But she missed. Their attacker was faster, faster than bullets, weaving their way to side and around. Something hard hit her on the side of the head and she doubled over. 

“Argh!” 

Their attacker swirled to the side, cape cloaking their movements and letting all the bullets tear where flesh wasn't. They darted past Yin and Yang, quicker than anyone she'd ever seen. 

Winter fired off round after round, hastily reloading but it did nothing. Weiss had to watch as her sister tossed away the empty gun to throw a punch. A punch that landed yet Winter cried out. Then there was a bang and just red. 

Weiss screamed, Winter screamed, the cloaked one laughed. 

Footsteps echoed behind them as the White Fang followed the noise. Yin and Yang spun around, forced to start taking them down. 

But Weiss hardly noticed. She stared at the cloaked one, eyes filled with tears as her sister’s body hit the ground. Red. Red flashed across her vision. She sobbed. 

The cloaked one looked at her and slid the gun back under their cloak. They gave her a mocking bow before turning to run. Weiss forced herself to stand, raising her gun again. 

She missed every single shot. 

“I'll find you!” she heard herself scream. “I'll hunt you to the ends of the world! You will  _ not  _ escape me!” 

If they heard her, they didn't show it. Weiss watched as they leapt over a wall and vanished. Tears blurred her vision as she scrambled over to Winter’s side. 

Her sister gazed up at her, coughing. Her white clothes were swiftly stained deep red and she gave her a soft smile. Her hand was limp in her own. 

“Weiss…” she choked out. “I… I'm sorry.” 

Tears kept coming and kept falling. Winter took her hand and Weiss cried even harder. This wasn't fair. They'd just saved her. She couldn't die! 

But she could and she was. Life was unfair to everyone. 

“Thank you, Weiss. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Winter.” 

But Winter’s eyes had glazed over. Her body had gone still except the steady flow of blood from her wound. But Weiss knew that as the body shut down, some senses took time. One of which was hearing. 

Weiss kissed her forehead. “I'm avenge you, sister. I'll get that cloaked freak and I'll avenge you. I swear it on my name and my honour.” She closed Winter’s eyes. “If it's the last thing I do.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the second of four previously drafted chapters. This work is still discontinued.

Weiss couldn’t cry on the day of Winter’s funeral. The week before had been nothing but tears and yet standing over her coffin, she felt numb. Like she was underwater. Unable to hear, unable to see, just waiting for the ride to take her. 

It couldn't be real; she was just trapped in a dark dream. Her sister looked like she was sleeping, face peaceful and eyes closed. She could be sleeping. 

But she wasn’t. The dress and flowers hid the hole in her chest, the wound that killed her that night. 

Yin and Yang were still hanging around under her orders. They didn’t banter with her like they usually did, instead staying quiet in an uncomfortable silence. A part of her was thankful for their respect but another just longed for the distraction. 

“Sister.” Whitley’s hand was comforting on her shoulder. He joined her at the side of the coffin, pressing a kiss to Winter’s forehead. He stood with her for what seemed like hours before leaving the room. 

Whitley was young, younger than her, but he’d gotten into his fair share of scrapes. He and Winter had never seen eye-to-eye but that never broke the family bond they had. Even when Winter left to pursue her own desires, he didn’t stop loving her. 

Weiss turned away to see Yin standing in the doorway. She was dressed in a dark suit, buttoned up to her chin. Her hands played with the blade of a knife, spinning the sharp metal but never drawing blood. She straightened up when Weiss walked towards her. 

“Miss.” 

Weiss paused in front of her, eyes narrowing as she studied her. Yin didn’t flinch or back down. She held her stare. 

“You and Yang will attend the funeral as my guests and then we shall return to my house to decide our next move,” Weiss said, keeping her voice level. “I  _ will _ avenge my sister against that… that Red Assassin.” 

That was what the authorities had dubbed her. Apparently, they weren’t the only ones who’d had a run in with her. The Adel family lost their eldest son to them. 

She had a long and gruesome file. 

Yin nodded in acceptance. “Very well.” 

Weiss moved to exit through the door but a hand caught her shoulder. If it had been anyone else Weiss might have snapped her wrist but instead she glared at Yin. The mercenary’s amber eyes flashed. 

“Miss… are you okay?” 

There was genuine concern on her face but it quickly vanished behind a mask of cold when Weiss shoved her hand off. 

“No. No, I’m not.” She pushed past her without looking back. 

But as she walked away, she could feel amber eyes watching her. 

The funeral was a short ceremony between family members and Winter’s friends. In all, there weren’t that many people. Gods know the media were all over it, trying to piece together what happened. The eldest of the Schnee family—murdered during a White Fang kidnapping. 

So it was a private and semi-secret service with no press or outsiders allowed. It was just them. 

Her father sat at the top, his face dry and expression blank. He didn’t cry either; he just gazed at the coffin. Like Whitley, he and Winter had fought tooth-and-nail in the past. But even his icy heart wasn’t so cold to be okay. 

Whitley sat next to him, tears silently falling no matter how much he tried to hide them. 

And her mother… her mother sat on the other side of Whitley, hiccuping as she drank from a hip flask. Her eyes were red and full of despair. She sobbed. 

The whole family was mourning.

A man called James Ironwood sat behind him, dressed in a fine suit of white. A single black rose was tucked into his breast-pocket. He held himself proudly but his cheeks were glistening. 

Weiss did the eulogy but even then she didn’t cry. She had this emptiness in her chest that wouldn’t let her. She put everything into that speech, her one last gift to her fallen sister. And at the end, she swore she saw a tear roll down Jacques’ cheek. 

Then the coffin was transported to the graveyard. They crowded around as her sister’s coffin was lowered into the ground. The wind was icy lashes against her skin but the sun was the worst part. 

It shone down on them like nothing was wrong. Like it was just an ordinary day and everything was fine. People always complained when it rains during a funeral but Weiss found herself hating the sun. How dare it act like nothing had changed? And they could move on? 

Blessings were said and then… it was over. One by one the others left, filing out one after the other. Eventually, it was just Weiss left standing by the grave. Well, Weiss and her pair of bodyguards. 

Yin and Yang stood a respectful distance away, murmuring to each other. But Weiss couldn’t hear them. 

Noise roared in her ears, drowning out everything around her. Her chest tightened and closed—as if trying to suffocate her. Her legs gave way. She collapsed. The ground was ice cold beneath her. 

She clutched at her arms, breath quickening. She was losing it. Left alone with herself and the grave of her sister, all the pain rushed forward as if the dam was broken. 

“Miss! Weiss!” 

Yin and Yang were next to her in a second. Weiss screamed, letting out the pain she’d kept in for so long. Her sorrow and anger burst free from the cage she didn’t even know she built. 

She cried. She cried so much. 

Yang didn’t hesitate to pull her in for a hug, strong body holding her tight. Weiss clung to her, burying her face in the crook of her neck. 

“I’m sorry,” she choked out. “I shouldn’t be like this. I’ll try… I’m so sorry.” 

Yin crouched next to them. “It’s fine, Weiss. We understand and it’s perfectly normal. We’re here, okay?” 

“Yeah. We’ll help. You just need to ask.” 

It was for the money, she reminded herself.They only wanted the money. But regardless, it felt nice to have someone say they were there for her.

* * *

Weiss sat on her bed, head in her hands. 

Yang rubbed her back, thumb moving in gentle circles. The contact was polite but Weiss needed it. It kept her grounded, kept her from breaking down again. She leaned against Yang with a soft sob. 

Yang looked surprised but didn’t push her away. A strong arm circled her shoulders, comforting her. 

Yin paced up and down, eyes scanning the ceiling. She was thinking, mind running through the different possible routes they could take. 

“We need to find out why the Red Assassin is targeting who they’re targeting,” Yin said. “A motive. Jarah Adel was killed almost a year and a half ago. The question is why.” 

Yang was warm and soft, though she could feel the muscles in her arm. 

“And how. Obviously well trained but how they knew we’d be there on the night is another question. They weren’t working with the White Fang which means this is another party with a grudge.” 

Yang nodded in agreement but didn’t say anything. Yin kept pacing, muttering under her breath. 

Weiss had to pull it together. She sighed. Right. Down to business. 

“Yin-” 

“Blake.” 

“...excuse me?” 

Yin looked a little uncomfortable and glanced away. “If we’re going to be working like this together, I want you to call me by my real name. My real name is Blake.” 

Weiss tilted her head. “Blake. That’s a lovely name.” 

It might have been her imagination but Weiss swore she blushed. Blake coughed and looked away, face hidden from her. 

“Well, my name is actually Yang so you can keep calling me that,” Yang grinned and nudged her slightly. 

Weiss frowned. “Wait, so your name  _ isn’t _ a code name?” 

Yang shook her head, looking amused. “Nope! Pretty clever, huh? No one would ever think I’m actually my code name so no one would ever know my name!” 

Weiss laughed, a small laugh filled with bitterness, but a laugh nonetheless. “Right, Yang. Anyway, Blake. If that’s the case we need a list of her victims. The police would never let that information go to the public so we may… need alternative ways…” 

Yang and Blake exchanged looks, catching what she was implying. “We have  _ friends _ who might be able to help.” 

“Good. Can you contact them for tomorrow?” 

Blake nodded. “They’ll meet with us.” 

Weiss nodded back, something lifting from her chest. 

“We can leave if you want.” 

Surely unprofessional to ask them to stay. And yet heart was broken, snapped inside her chest. She could lie amongst the shards in the dark alone. 

Or she could sit with others. 

"No. Please stay…" 

Neither minded. 

If she hoped they didn't. Weiss couldn't exactly tell. But neither complained and she wasn't going to push it. She didn't care much for sleep at the moment, only the distraction of words. 

Eventually they ended up talking about nothing at all. Nothing. Just words and words and the soft murmurs of comforting voices. She wasn't alone. She wasn't alone. 

She was not alone. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the third of four previously drafted chapters. This work is still discontinued.

This was not what Weiss had expected when Yang and Blake had said they had friends who could help them. She’d expected policemen, highly trained and stoic like her old bodyguards. 

Not whatever… this was. 

There were two of them, partners like Yang and Blake were. And while they claimed to be detectives, Weiss had her misgivings. 

The first was Sun Wukong, a handsome blond man who seemed to be missing a decent chunk of his clothes. Not that he wasn’t pretty to look at, it just wasn’t what Weiss was into. Also highly unprofessional. 

The other man was Neptune Vasilias, cool with dyed blue hair and a rocking fashion sense. If this wasn’t business, Weiss could imagine they might have been friends. That thought continued right up until he tried flirting with all three of them. 

Maybe not. 

But her mercenaries seemed sure that they could help them. 

Yang and Blake greeted them like old friends. They laughed and teased each other, bumping hips and cracking jokes. Weiss felt very out of place. 

Eventually the five of them sat down at her table; the two detectives across from her and her mercenaries. There was still an air of friendliness but their enthusiasm died down when they met her eyes. 

“So… Sun, Neptune. Blake and Yang say you can help me find what I need,” Weiss said. 

Neptune nodded, looking serious. “The Red Assassin.” He reached into the bag he’d brought with him and placed a folder in front of her. “Infamous among the police departments for killing with witnesses but never getting caught.” 

Weiss opened the folder to see Winter staring back at her. It was just a headshot but it captured the blueness of her eyes and the lilt to her smile. Weiss had to dig her nails into her palm to focus.

“No one has ever seen their face, and lived, that is,” Sun added. “They're like a phantom, appearing to kill and vanishing to never be seen again. Until their next kill comes.” 

Weiss turned to the next page to see a blonde girl. Saffron Arc, her name read. She’d been killed two months before Winter. 

Was there a pattern between the victims, some clue that would help them? As she turned the pages, Weiss saw no connections between them. Different genders, race, class, occupation; there was no correlation. 

None that she could see anyway. 

But she’d take it and use it to the best of her ability. 

Weiss closed the folder and took a deep breath. She thought she could control her emotions but she was falling apart. One glimpse of her sister sent her back into tears. She had to fight through it, she had to. 

“Weiss…” Blake touched her arm. “Are you okay?” 

Weiss hardened her eyes as she looked at her. Her mercenary removed her hand. “I’m fine,” she said coldly. “Sun, Neptune, it was a pleasure to meet you. Thank you for your assistance.” 

Sun’s smile was easy but uncomfortable. “Of course. Just maybe… keep it on the downlow? The department would have my tail if they knew we were giving out info on cases.” 

Weiss nodded. “This is purely between me and those in my employment. Not a soul outside will know anything.” 

Neptune rose and offered his hand. Weiss stood as well and took it. Neptune was a beautiful man but his eyes were so weary. Like he’d seen more than he wanted to. 

“Good luck, Weiss,” he said softly. “One day, I hope this case will be cracked. Hopefully before we find another body.” 

Weiss nodded and shook Sun’s hand too. “Thank you. And I hope that too.” 

With a couple more goodbyes and well-wishing, the pair of detectives finally left. Weiss waited in silence until she knew they were properly gone and had no chance of overhearing her. 

And then she sat down and buried her face in her hands. It was too much. She thought she could handle this. She thought she could avenge her sister without hesitation. 

But every time she saw her face it was like ripping the wound open anew. 

She saw Winter fall again, saw a bullet pierce her stomach and saw red stain her white clothes. And she held Winter in her arms while the light from her eyes faded. 

“Weiss.” She felt Yang’s presence beside her, a hand lightly touching her shoulder. “Weiss, we don’t need to do this if-” 

Weiss didn’t let her finish her sentence. Her head snapped up, vision blurry with the beginning of tears, and she snapped at her. 

“No. I  _ need _ to do this,” she said coldly. “I need all of this. I can’t just let the Red Assassin get away with everything.” 

“Weiss, you clearly need to take a step back,” Yang insisted. “You need help, just some time to clear your head.” 

“ _ I’m fine _ ,” Weiss snapped back. “Just… just give me a minute.” She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. “We need to scour through this data for connections. Anything that will let us find a clue to the Red Assassin’s identity.” 

Yang looked her head at Blake and some sort of silent conversation went on between them. Weiss’ eyes narrowed. 

“Yes,” Blake said from behind her. “I will do that. You’re going to go with Yang for some offtime.” 

“Are you… are you trying to give me orders?” Weiss frowned. “You can’t do that.” 

Footsteps walked up behind her and then another hand touched her shoulder. “If you want our help, you need to trust us. This is what we need, what  _ you _ need.” Blake reached past her and took the folder from her reach. “Okay?” 

Weiss spun in her chair with a rush of annoyance. “I… I…” She was speechless. She wanted to argue but they were both unmovable forces of nature. 

Her shoulders sank and she dropped her head. “Very well.” She tried to keep her voice even. 

She let Yang guide and walk her out of the room. When the door shut behind them, Weiss felt an odd sense of freedom. They walked down the many corridors of her home towards the exit. When they emerged into the outside, Weiss revelled in the cold air. It was fresh and new, a jolt to her weary system. 

“Come on,” Yang said softly. “Let’s go for a walk.” 

The two of them settled for a walk around the Schnee Gardens. It had been her mother’s pride and joy when she’d been at her best. But after the drink claimed her, it had been left to the servants to tend to it. 

“Why are you helping me?” Weiss asked after a while. They sat in the heart of the garden, observing the bees around them. “Why are you doing this for me? It’s not in your contract or anything.” 

Yang didn’t answer for a few seconds. 

“I know what it’s like to lose someone you love,” she whispered. “I lost my younger sister three years ago. I’ve never been the same since.” 

Weiss turned to look at her. 

Yang stared at her hands. “She just up and vanished. One moment we were walking our dog in the park. The next, it was just me and dad. We never found a trail or a body. No hints. It's like she never existed. And I had only myself that I could be angry at.” 

She sighed. “But you… you have a target, someone who is clearly responsible not only for her death but for the death of others too. And if I can bring you that closure… it would make me happier than you’d understand.”

Weiss went quiet. She’d never wondered why her hired help had turned to the lifestyle she had. But now that she knew, she wondered how they were so alike yet so different. Different circumstances yet the same problems. 

“And Blake?” 

Yang leaned back, crossing her arms behind her head. “That isn’t my story to tell. You’ll have to ask her.” 

Weiss nodded in understanding. Maybe she’d ask her later, when the time was right. 

Yang and Weiss sat in silence for she didn’t know how long. But it was a wonderful silence. She felt peaceful but also that Yang was there for her no matter what. It was a strange feeling to feel towards her mercenary but she knew deep down that their connection ran deeper than just boss and worker. 

With Blake too. They were closer than normal mercenaries and for some reason, Weiss didn’t mind. She might even go as far as to call them friends. 

She didn’t have many friends. Or any, if she was being honest. She snuck a glance at Yang who was rather peaceful just sitting next to her. Were they friends? 

Yang caught her eye and smiled. Weiss felt a tiny flutter in her chest that she didn’t understand. 

Weiss walked back into the office, feeling better than she had in weeks. Her mind was clear and her determination was strong. 

Blake sat on the table, file still very much closed in her arms. She looked up when they came in, a faint smile appearing on her face. 

“Blake, what do we-” 

Blake shook her head slightly and Weiss broke off. It was then she realised that Blake was not alone in the room. 

“Klein? To what do I owe the pleasure?” she frowned, gazing at her butler. She hadn’t summoned him and nor had Blake.

“Miss Schnee,” Klein said with a bow. “Your father has requested a meeting. He wishes to talk to you.”

* * *

Her father? He’d hardly spoken to her after Winter died. It was like he’d been avoiding her. 

Weiss frowned. Well, it wasn’t like the silence wasn’t something she was used to. In her whole family, they didn’t really talk. She’d spent her years very lonely, without friends or family to comfort her. Klein was the closest thing to a friend now. 

“Did he say what he wanted?” she asked. “Or am I expected to just bend to his will as always?” 

Klein winced. “No, sorry, miss,” he said apologetically. “He just demanded you see at once and, ah, that was… almost twenty minutes ago…” He gave her a shrug. 

She understood what he was implying. Her father had a short temper and if she didn’t show up, he’d take it out on Klein. She couldn’t have that. 

“Of course,” she said simply. “Yin? Will you accompany me?” 

Blake nodded without hesitation. “Of course, miss.” 

Again, Weiss felt that odd rush inside. She had to remind herself that Blake was working for her, that she  _ had  _ to go with her regardless. But the way Blake looked at her, Weiss almost thought she cared about her. Like she recognised the hidden nerves she got everytime her father summoned her. 

But that was impossible. Weiss straightened her posture. 

“You may go now, Klein,” she said politely. “I will be right on my way.” 

Klein dipped his head in respect. “Of course, miss.” He left the room and closed the door behind him. 

Left alone with the two people she probably trusted the most, she let her guard slip a little. She started pacing, folding her arms across her chest. 

“What could he want now?” she muttered. “Not a word my direction and suddenly he wants to talk?” She pressed a hand to her head. “Ugh, this can’t be good for us.” 

Yang joined Blake on the table, reaching for the file. “Do you think he saw Sun and Neptune leaving earlier? Is he suspicious?” 

Weiss had to shake her head. “No, I doubt it. Many people leave and enter the estate for a number of reasons, even a pair as odd as them.” She frowned. “I suspect it has something to do with… Winter.” 

Neither of them said anything to agree with her but she knew they knew. Blake rose and padded to her side, gently turning her to face her. Weiss looked up at her, only now realising she was trembling. 

“Things will get better,” Blake promised. “We’ll be with you through it. You are strong—unbelievably strong—and we will find the Red Assassin. For your sister.” 

Weiss could get lost in the passion of Blake’s eyes. They were a deep amber, like the faintly glowing embers of a dying fire, but they were filled with warmth and determination. She was sincere. Weiss trusted her. 

Taking a deep breath, she nodded. “We will. Now, first: my father. Let us go see what he desires.” 

Blake and Yang spoke softly for a second before Blake joined her at the door. Making sure to compose herself, Weiss glanced at her. Blake offered her arm and to her own surprise, she took it. 

“Onwards.” 

Weiss walked side by side with Blake through the mansion. She’d almost forgotten how large her home was. They passed many a butler and servant on their way, giving each a nod before sweeping onwards. 

Jacques’ office was on the third floor. Weiss could have taken the lift but decided against it. She guided Blake towards the stairs and they ascended. 

“Your home is… impressive,” Blake admitted, taking in the wide hallway. She seemed especially interested in the crystal chandelier. 

Impressive but cold. There were many people yet it was so empty. 

Weiss’ heels clicked across the marble but Blake’s footsteps were silent, like a cat. Never had she thought she’d be walking arm in arm with a faunus in her house but times changed, and so did her views. She became better. 

“It is,” she said when they crested the steps. “I am a Schnee. We must have the best of the best.” 

That was why she hired them; Yin and Yang, opposite but deadly mercenaries. And shockingly caring. 

Blake nodded and there were no further comments. 

They finally reached their destination. Weiss hesitated outside the door, sliding her arm from Blake’s. For some reason, she missed the warmth the faunus brought with her. But she was used to the cold. 

“Deep breath in, deep breath out,” she murmured as she composed herself. “And in we go.” 

Weiss firmly opened the door, not knocking or announcing herself and stepped inside. Blake shadowed her, keeping close but keeping a respectful distance. 

Jacques sat at his desk, eyes fixed on the screen in front of him. He glanced at her, eyebrows furrowing slightly. “I called for you almost an hour ago. Why has it taken you this long?” 

Weiss took the seat before his desk. “It was hardly half an hour, Father. There is no need to exaggerate.” 

Jacques’ frown deepened and he flicked the screen away. Now all his attention was focused on her. Weiss met his eye confidently but faltered. 

His eyes were blue, similar to all the Schnees. But also Winter’s. 

Weiss swallowed nervously as she fought to keep back the rising panic. She was not going to show weakness in front of him. She was Weiss Schnee. She was strong. 

“Do you know why I asked you here?” Jacques asked. 

Weiss shook her head. “Not at all. I’m surprised you remember I live in this house at all.” 

When Weiss had been younger, she’d have cowed at her father’s beck and call out of fear. But as she grew older, she started snipping back, growing more and more rebellious until she straight up fought with him. This was a regular part of her routine at this point. 

Jacques ignored her quip. “With your sister gone, there are affairs I need to handle. Affairs involving  _ you _ .” 

Weiss fought to keep her face still, though inside she was floating. She knew the SDC would eventually have to get into her life but now? Of all times? She’d wanted to one day inherit its legacy. But time to heal- 

“You and I both know that you are the next in line, meaning you stand to inherit the company,” her father continued. “The documents and legal issues will be taken care of without need for your input. However, now, with her… demise, you need to properly step up to the plate. You represent something greater and I need you to act like it.” 

“I… I don’t understand what you mean.” 

He was confusing her. She was the rightful heir to the company, just like Winter had been. 

“What I mean is that whatever funny business you're getting up to must stop. I don’t know what you’re doing but I know you are doing something.” She opened her mouth to say something but he stopped her with a raised hand. “No, don’t even try. You have an image to uphold.” 

“Excuse me-!” 

“I am not finished.” She bit back her angry retort and Jacques continued. “You are to appear by my side at the public events. No back talk. You must be charming and pleasant for our business partners. They don’t want to deal with a child so you must act above your age.” 

Rage bubbled in her stomach. She understood she had a duty to her company but there was no reason for him to talk to her like this. 

Jacques’ eyes swept away from her and his expression darkened. Weiss glanced behind her to where Blake stood in the corner. Blake tensed under her father’s scrutiny, ears flattening. Her expression went cold. 

“For starters… I don’t appreciate the company you keep,” he said. “Faunus… have never been friends of Schnees…” 

Her face didn’t change but the look in Blake’s eyes did. Her throat bobbed once before her eyebrows narrowed into determination. But she recognised the fear she felt. 

Weiss took a deep breath and stood up. She slammed her hands against the desk, forcing him to look at her. 

“Your issue is with me, not her,” she snapped. “I’ve long since realised the errors of discrimination and she is under  _ my  _ employment.” 

Jacques stared back at her with those ice blue eyes of his, lips thinning into a line. Weiss held his gaze. 

“She may be your employee but it is my money,” he said quietly. “You need to learn a lesson or two.” 

Steepling his fingers, he drew in a deep breath. “I am hosting a party in honour of the opening of our newest factory in a week. I expect you to attend. However, until then, you are cut off from my funds.” He saw the shock on her face and continued. “If your actions at the party please me, I will allow you back in.” 

Weiss froze in shock, barely managing to keep the rising panic in. She wasn’t as shallow as to desperately need money but without it, any plans she had was gone. Blake and Yang were gone. She was going to have to do this alone. 

“You may leave now,” Jacques said, waving her away. He flicked up the screen again and began working as if she wasn’t even there. 

Weiss slowly straightened up, swallowing nervously. He’d never done this before but then again, she’d never taken a faunus into his office. Did he really hate their kind so much? She'd made such a mistake, why not ask Yang? 

Blake was at her side in an instant, a hand going to the small of her back. “This way.” Her voice was soft but her push was firm, rousing Weiss. Together, they left the office and stood out in the corridor. 

Weiss turned to face her, suddenly feeling a lot smaller. “Blake, I’m… I have no words.” What could she say after that? 

Blake nodded, ears flicking. “That’s okay. Come-” she slipped her arm into hers again, “-I think you’ll feel better in the privacy of your room.” 

Weiss allowed her to guide her back through the mansion. Blake occasionally murmured comforting things her way but Weiss was distracted. There was only one thing on her mind. 

She was going to lose Blake and Yang. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way I named Saffron before Saphron was introduced in the show 💪 I manifest hahaha 😌

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day~ 🧡


End file.
